sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chanticleer
Chanticleer is the main protagonist in Rock-a-Doodle. He is voiced by late country music star Glen Campbell while country music star Brad Paisley provides his singing voice. Personality Chanticleer is a rooster who lives on a farm with many other animals, who are fond of and love him. When the sun rises without his crowing, his friends, believing he was lying to them about how his crowing brought up the sun (a fact he himself thought was true), leave him, leading to the adventures of Edmond and the others. He's also based on the superstar Elvis Presley. Role in Film Chanticleer is first seen on the farm, dancing and singing the opening song "Sun Do Shine", with the other animals joining in, as it is done every day. During an instrumental break, he asks Patou about his doing: trying to tie his shoes. Four hens look at him flirtatiously. One morning, the Grand Duke of Owls sends a stranger to fight with Chanticleer, who wins the fight. Unfortunately, the sun briefly came up without any crowing, much to the other animals' anger. They make fun of him for this, so he, without any reason to crow, leaves the farm. Suddenly, the rain falls and the sun goes back down. He replaces his own farm life with life in the city as a performer. After his first performance singing the title song, "Rock-a-Doodle", he rides in Pinky's helicopter, lamenting his loneliness and farm life. He continues to perform on stage (looking like Elvis while singing the title song), especially when one night, his number "Treasure Hunting Fever" is depicted as an underwater scene, and Edmond and his new friends deliver a note. Suddenly, a pheasant named Goldie comes to perform with him under Pinky's order. Now, although Goldie was supposed to pretend to fall in love with Chanticleer, actually she meant it, and sings "Kiss and Coo" with him. Much later, he is acting in a film with Goldie, and then he looks again at the note Edmond and the farm animals had given him. He asks Goldie why she didn't tell him about it in the first place, and Pinky interrupts by telling him she wasn't supposed to and was to entertain him. After Goldie informs him that Pinky has captured his friends, Chanticleer attacks Pinky and is seized by Pinky's guards and as Chanticleer refuses to work for Pinky any longer, Pinky blackmails him with the lives of his friends into continuing his career. Much later, Chanticleer and Goldie escape, but later, he is knocked unconscious by Patou. He is then taken home and his spirit is eventually regained, so he crows to make the sun rise and shrink the Grand Duke. In the end, he marries Goldie, who moves onto the farm, and has two chicks with her as Edmond (human again) is brought over. Gallery ROCK_A_DOODLE-10.jpg Chanticleer.jpg|Chanticleer at the beginning of the film. Aaron Prescott.jpg|Chanticleer as "The King", singing Rock-a-Doodle Rock-a-doodle-5.png|Chanticleer and Goldie, singing Kiss 'n Coo. Rock-a-doodle.jpg Trivia *Depending on whether he is on the farm or in the city, he wears shoes or goes barefoot. Category:Rock-a-Doodle Category:Characters Category:Rock-a-Doodle characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Birds Category:Flying characters Category:American characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Talking animals Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Barefoot characters Category:Chickens Category:Content Category:Main protagonists Category:Hawks Category:Bats Category:The Land Before Time characters